


Exact Specifications

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Domestic Life of Barnes and Noble [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Frottage, M/M, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Steve's toy and asks to watch Steve use it on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/95170249586/stevebottoms-ok-but-steve-must-have-been-lonely) in response to [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/92923072876/ok-but-steve-must-have-been-lonely-since-he-got) post: _ok but Steve must have been lonely since he got unfrozen and after the whole Avengers bit he doesn’t feel comfortable with sex with strangers nor trusts people enough to let them in (searching for someone with life experiences) so he gets himself a dildo and it’s the best decision he’s made since he lived in the modern world now skip 3 years later and Bucky now lives with Steve post-tws and one day he finds Steve’s dildo while looking for clothes and shows it to Steve. Instead of Bucky freaking out or calling Steve crazy he asks Steve to show him how he fucks himself with it._

**Title** : Exact Specifications  
 **Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Word Count** : 1645  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, fingering, toy usage, bottom!Steve, frot, use of endearments  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
 **Summary** : Bucky finds Steve's toy and asks to watch Steve use it on himself  


"Hey, Steve, head's up!"

Steve looks up just in time to catch the projectile, barely preventing it from whacking him in the side of the head. "Bucky, knock it off," he groans, glancing at the object in his hands, breathing catching.

"My thoughts exactly, pal," says Bucky, lurching over the back of the couch and dropping down next to Steve. "I was reorganizing the sock drawer--'cuz seriously, Stevie, you wear the same ones all the time even though we've got plenty of 'em--and I was mighty surprised to find your buddy there." He dips his chin toward the realistic dildo in Steve's hand, sure Steve doesn't know he's even moving his fist in slow, little tugs.

"I-I don't use it anymore, Buck. It was," Steve swallows and looks at Bucky, keeping Bucky's gaze as he says, "it was after I came off the ice. I uh, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, but I was lonely. Never _alone_ what with Shield and the initiative, but Jesus. Everyone wanted Captain America. The idea of putting myself out there and dating damn near terrified me, but Nat told me about, well, modern ingenuity with self-love and..."

"You found yourself a nice fake cock to play with," says Bucky, smirking and curling his fingers around Steve's wrist, stilling Steve's strokes.

Steve chuckles. "You would not _believe_ how many adult stores there are in New York. I went to four of 'em before I found a toy I was satisfied with."

"Jesus, Steve," laughs Bucky, "I'm surprised your mug wasn't plastered on the front page of every paper across the country. You realize they've got websites for these kinds of things, right?"

Steve shrugs. "I wouldn't have cared if anybody snapped a picture. What business is it of theirs where I'm spending my money? And I definitely preferred seeing my options in person."

" _Four stores_?" asks Bucky, still shocked it took Steve that many sex shops to find the simple peach flesh colored dong in his lap.

Steve flushes, small smile curling his lips. "I might have had very particular specifications."

Bucky's sure he knows _exactly_ what Steve's specifications were, but he says simply, "Oh?"

"You _ass_. This's the only one I found that was the most like you, alright?"

"I just wanted to hear you say it, baby doll," he teases, rubbing his thumb over Steve's wrist, pleased by the slight increase of Steve's pulse. Bucky continues swiping his thumb over the thin skin of Steve's wrist, blue of his veins obvious beneath the pale skin. Steve hums, this small sound that makes him smirk as he asks, "So why don't you use it anymore?"

Steve snorts and shifts his palm, winding his and Bucky's fingers together. "You're around; if I want that kind of attention I can usually count on you for it, jerk."

"Sure looked awful lonely in that drawer, Stevie," says Bucky, squeezing Steve's hand and tipping Steve's chin up with his metal one.

"Yeah?" asks Steve, swallowing and glancing at the rubber dick in his lap.

Teasing Steve's bottom lip, Bucky says, "Maybe you should give it a go. Would you like that?" Steve's lips part and he slips his thumb into Steve's mouth. "Open you up with my fingers and watch you fuck yourself with this fake prick."

" _Buck_."

"You'll have the real thing just inches away, but I won't fuck you. Won't slip inside and ride you hard like you love. You'll have to get yourself off like you used to, work your rubber buddy here in and out of your hole and jack off 'til you come."

" _Fuck_ , Bucky," groans Steve, knuckles cracking with the fierce squeeze of his hand around Bucky's. "Let's go, I--" another groan escapes him and he leans forward, biting Bucky's bottom lip before pulling him up off the couch.

"You got it, baby," laughs Bucky, letting Steve lead them to their bedroom. Steve's quick in his attempt to get them out of their clothes, but he slows them down. Catches Steve's hand, chucking the dildo on the bed before settling Steve's hands at Steve's sides. He grins, starting at the bottom button of Steve's flannel shirt and working his way to the top. Steve's breathing is quick as he pushes the shirt off of Steve's broad shoulders. "I know there's no chance of an asthma attack now, Stevie, but you still gotta breathe, y'know?" he says, quirking a brow and smiling when Steve sucks in a slow breath, pink lips shaping an 'o' on his exhale.

Steve gets impatient and pushes down his jeans and underwear, eagerly reaching for Bucky's clothes.

"I'll take care of me, you get on the bed. Whatever position you best liked to fuck yourself in, alright?"

"Christ, Bucky," whispers Steve, watching Bucky pull off his t-shirt before getting on his hands and knees on the bed. Seconds later Bucky clambers behind him, feels the heat of Bucky's knees on the soles of his feet. Two of Bucky's metal fingers press between his cheeks, hadn't even heard Bucky pop the lube, but the digits are slick. Bucky teases for only a second before pushing one finger inside.

Bucky rubs Steve's flank as he spreads Steve's hole, getting both fingers inside and working the muscle so Steve will still feel the stretch of the thick dildo. Steve gets a hand around his dick, grinding back on his fingers as Steve leisurely strokes himself. He frees his fingers and slaps Steve's ass, biting his lip over the ripple of his buttock. "Show me how you fuck yourself, baby doll." Lubing the dildo, he presses the toy into Steve's waiting hand, watching Steve drop onto his forearm as Steve circles the toy around his hole.

"Ready?" asks Steve, glancing back at Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning, he smacks Steve's ass again. "If you are."

Steve smiles and rests his forehead against his arm, spine dipping as he pushes the toy into his body. His hand is steady as he slides it in to the base, legs trembling slightly.

Bucky raptly watches Steve grind his palm against the base of the dildo. He's been hard since he suggested Steve let him watch Steve fuck himself, precome dripping from the crown. He rubs his fingertips under the head, teeth scraping over his bottom lip, attention focused solely on the slow surge of Steve's hips when he starts to move.

"Ah, _god_ ," moans Steve, shifting his grip on the rubber balls and rocking forward, legs spreading wider so he can rub off against the bed. He knows he can come from the toy alone, spent many a night working himself to his peak with a slow in and out rhythm. Angling his hips, he grinds back on the dildo, moaning when the toy rubs over his prostate.

"Jesus, Steve, you know exactly how to work yourself over, don't you. My gorgeous baby doll, must'a got a lot of use outta that cock, huh?"

" _Mhm_." Steve closes his eyes and lets the low timbre of Bucky's voice flow over him. He hears Bucky start stroking his cock as he quickens the buck of his hips, can't seem to extend the tease when he's so aware of Bucky's gaze. His nape and shoulder blades flush, sweat beading at the top of his spine. Dropping lower, his legs fall further apart, thighs almost flush against the bed. The position allows him to really grind against the mattress, dual sensations of the smooth comforter and the stretch of the toy making him groan Bucky's name.

" _Yeah_ , Stevie, look so beautiful fucking yourself with that toy. Jesus, sweetheart, keep going, just like that. You gonna come?" he asks, tightening his grip on his dick, doesn't want to orgasm until Steve has come. "Gonna come from that toy filling you up?"

"Fuck, Bucky, _yes_ , I'm almost there," groans Steve, rolling his forehead along his tense forearm. He gets his fingers around the base of the shaft, giving himself the grip he needs to push the toy into the backward roll of his body.

Bucky swears, keeps his fingers around the root of his cock and smacks his metal hand on Steve's left buttock, squeezing the firm muscle and growling, "Come for me, baby doll."

"Buck, _Bucky_." Steve's breathing catches in his chest, thighs quaking as he cries out and comes, hand frantically working the dildo to maximize his pleasure. " _Fuck_ ," he drawls, embarrassed that his forearm is a little wet from drool.

"Christ, Steve," whispers Bucky, uncurling Steve's hand from the toy. He works it in and out, few extra thrusts making Steve gasp and shiver. Freeing the toy, he places it on top of their discarded clothes.

"C'mon, Buck, sure you're dyin' to come," murmurs Steve, glancing back at Bucky and wiggling his ass.

Bucky palms Steve's butt, thrusting half a dozen times along Steve's cleft before he moans and comes, release pooling in the small of Steve's back. He leans over Steve's back, kissing his way down his spine and then licking him clean.

Steve hums and rolls onto his side, pulling Bucky down against his chest. "Didn't think you'd be able to just _watch_ ," he says, sliding his fingers through Bucky's hair, pushing the long strands away from Bucky's face.

Bucky shrugs and bites Steve's chin, working his way along Steve's jaw before pressing a light kiss to Steve's mouth. "Definitely won't be the last time I ask you to fuck yourself for me, that's for sure."

"Jesus Buck," laughs Steve, leaning in for another kiss. "If you want, I--yes, we can do that again sometime."

"In fact, a little bird told me they've got these mold kits now, Stevie," says Bucky, smirking and twining his fingers with Steve's. "Can get a toy to your _exact_ ," he brings their hands down to his dick and winks, "specifications."


	2. Exact Replica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes good on a toy with Steve's exact specifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dildo replica is based off of [this NSFW DIY kit](http://www.holisticwisdom.com/make-your-own-dildo-kits.htm).

**Title** : Exact Replica  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 3000  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : established relationship, post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, fingering, toy usage, oral sex, anal penetration, bottom!Steve, endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : Bucky makes good on a toy with Steve's exact specifications.

“You're... _bare_ ,” says Steve, pulling his hands out of Bucky's jeans and then spinning Bucky around to face him, uncaring of Bucky's wet, soapy hands steadying on his shoulders.

“Did a little grooming while you were out, what of it?” asks Bucky, playfully narrowing his eyes. He wipes his hands dry on Steve's shirt and then crosses his arms, waiting.

Steve laughs. “ _Nothing_ , it just surprised me. There was a little more when I was down there last night, that's all,” he answers, quirking a brow. “You didn't shave your chest, too, did you?”  
  
Smirking, Bucky lifts his shirt up over his pecs, showing off his still fuzzy chest. “I know you only like me for my chest hair.” He drops his shirt back into place and plants a hand on his hip. “You done making sure the rest of me is to your liking, or do I need further inspection?”  
  
Steve rolls his eyes and turns Bucky back toward the sink. “Keep washing, you goon; I'll dry.”  
  
  
  
  
Naked in bed after dinner, Steve splays between Bucky's legs, unable to stop touching the smooth skin around Bucky's dick. With his fingers, he follows the line of hair up to Bucky's bellybutton, thumbing the rim and kissing the soft skin underneath. Bucky drops his hand to the top of his head and combs his fingers through his hair, reaching across the dip of his back and rubbing his hole with his metal hand. He shivers, rocking back into the steady glide of Bucky's digit.

“I got a surprise for you, Stevie. Stay like this for me, doll,” says Bucky, rubbing his thumb over Steve's cheekbone and kissing Steve's forehead when Steve looks up at him, frowning.

“Surprise?” he asks, shifting his knees and watching Bucky with raised brows as Bucky moves around their room. Bucky grabs lubricant from the side drawer and then disappears into his closet. Steve gives up looking and wraps his hand around his cock, eyes closing as he teases his length.

“Picked up a little somethin' when I went out with Clint yesterday. Recalled when I watched you play with your little buddy...”

“Oh _fuck_ .”  
  
“I seem to remember saying something about a mold kit...”  
  
“You _didn't_ ,” gasps Steve, looking back at Bucky when the mattress dips around his feet. Bucky kneels on the floor at the foot of their bed, elbows framing his toes, lubricant in one hand and a new dildo in the other. “You _actually_ cloned your penis.”  
  
“ _Hey_ , you were the one that missed my dick _so_ much that you searched for the next best thing at _four_ stores. Now you've got an exact replica,” says Bucky, emphasizing his point by shaking the dildo in his metal hand.  
  
Steve sits up a little and twists toward Bucky, focusing on the toy and snorting. “So _that's_ why you shaved. Jesus, you even molded your _balls_?”

“Listen, the very helpful woman at the shop explained that anything going in your ass should have some sort of base or handle on it so it, well, won't get _lost_.”

“...I can't believe you made a mold of your balls.”  
  
“I'll show it to you later if you want,” laughs Bucky, laying the toy on the comforter and popping open the lube.

“Of _course_ you kept the mold,” sighs Steve, dropping his head between his shoulders when Bucky squeezes lube down his cleft.

“You never know; maybe we'll wear this one out,” teases Bucky, spreading Steve's ass and squeezing his cheeks. He pauses, rubbing the edges of Steve's hole with his thumbs. “Do you want me to use it on you?”

“Yeah, Buck. Wanna see if it feels the same as you.”  
  
“Sadly, my cock doesn't vibrate, so that might feel a _little_ different,” says Bucky, kissing the dimples at the base of Steve's spine and then pushing Steve back down onto his elbows. “I'm gonna open you up and put this vibrator inside you. Then I'm gonna get your mouth around my cock and see how high of a setting you can handle before you come. You like that plan?”

“ _God_ yes,” sighs Steve, grunting quietly when Bucky pushes a chilly metal finger into his hole. He exhales slowly, Bucky quickly working up to two fingers. His cock leaks, hips grinding back into the curl of Bucky's digits. The ribbing always makes his breathing hitch, that extra stimulation of the plating shifting and rubbing against his insides. “Another, Buck...”

“Sure thing, baby doll,” whispers Bucky, freeing his fingers and coating three in lubricant. He kisses the backs of Steve's thighs, kissing the small of Steve's back and then pushing into Steve's hole. Steve groans, spine dipping and hips bucking. Grinning, he rubs his biohand along Steve's flank, Steve's shiver making him smirk. He teases Steve's prostate, touches purposefully gentle as he stretches Steve's body. Doesn't want to work Steve too close to the edge before Steve can experience his new toy. “You need a fourth?”  
  
Steve shakes his head and eases off of Bucky's fingers, hole clenching without Bucky keeping him open. “Want to feel the stretch,” he says, breathing deeply as Bucky nudges the vibrator against his hole.

“Sure?” asks Bucky, dragging the slick head of his cock clone around Steve's rim.

Instead of answering, Steve sighs and pushes back against the toy. It doesn't have Bucky's warmth, but it fills him up exactly like Bucky does, thick, but firmer with the extra support of the vibrator inside. “ _Jesus_ ,” he groans, burying his face in his hands, Bucky easing the toy inside him with careful little thrusts. There is no comparing it to Bucky actually fucking him, but it feels _good_ . Knows it will feel even better once Bucky flicks on the vibrations. They'd used vibrating rings before, but nothing that had gone _inside_ him.

“Feel nice?” asks Bucky, getting the vibrator in balls deep and then fingering the stretch of Steve's body around the toy. Steve wriggles his hips, and he groans, palming the hard line of his own cock.

“ _Fuck_ yes. Looks like I won't need _you_ any more,” says Steve, glancing back over his shoulder with a teasing grin.

Bucky flicks his thumb back at their bedroom door. “I can leave if you want,” he says, starting to stand, laughing when Steve kicks his shoulder. He stands anyway, stroking the line of Steve's spine and slowly fucking Steve with the vibrator. Steve exhales sharply and rocks counter to the slide of the toy, rolling his hips so it will glide over his prostate. “Lemme know when you're ready for me to turn it on. Gonna start at the lowest and you can turn it up as we go, yeah?”

“ _God_ , Bucky, yeah. I'm ready; get over here,” says Steve, tensing when Bucky turns on the toy. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he hisses, chin dipping to his chest. The lowest setting is a light, pleasant buzz that sends jolts straight to his dick. Not enough to make him come, but with added stimulation he can reach that peak. “Holy _shit_.” Bucky kneels in front of him, and he reaches behind himself, pressing his palm against the base of the vibrator and nudging it as deep as he can.

“Lookin' good, baby,” says Bucky, stroking Steve's hair and brushing his thumb over Steve's eyebrow. He caresses the side of Steve's face and cups Steve's jaw. “Are you gonna open up for me?”

Steve licks the tip of Bucky's thumb, opening his mouth when Bucky presses on his bottom lip. He sucks on Bucky's index finger, licking until the tack of lube disappears and he can only taste the metal beneath. Pulling off with a pop, he leans closer, Bucky's hand wrapping around his cock as Bucky guides himself toward his mouth.

He hums, tipping his head back as Bucky feeds him his prick. Bucky hadn't suggested playing with toys while he sucked Bucky off before and it makes his chest hot to be full at both ends. Curling his fingers around the balls--and really, Steve can't get over the fact that Bucky had molded his damn _balls—_ he matches the thrust of the vibrator inside of him with the slow draw and push of Bucky in and out of his mouth.

“Do you want me to handle that for you, Stevie?” asks Bucky, dragging his flesh and blood hand over Steve's back. Steve shakes his head as best as he can with his cock filling Steve's mouth. He smiles, rubbing Steve's nape and burying both hands in Steve's hair. Tugging, he tips Steve's head and meets his gaze. “ _Fuck,_ baby doll, look so good fucking yourself with my cock and sucking me down.”

Steve moans, spit sliding past Bucky's cock and dripping down his chin. He swallows, spreading his knees wider and shifting his weight on his right palm. His body got used to the low buzz of the vibrator so he carefully twists it to the next setting, abdomen tightening and brow wrinkling. Bucky pulls out and strokes his cock, letting him adjust to the stronger vibrations. He clenches around the toy, pressure and buzz making him moan.

“God, that's beautiful,” whispers Bucky, smoothing the furrow of Steve's brow. “Better than that other toy, huh?” he asks, smirking.

“You have no i- _dea_.” Steve gasps, angling the vibrator against his prostate and swearing.

“Fuck, and that's only the second setting?”

“ _Yes_ , oh my _god_ .” Groaning, Steve steadies himself on his knees and guides Bucky into his mouth, hurriedly taking him in to the root and pressing his hand against the mattress. The higher vibrations make his cock drip, preejaculate dappling the coverlet beneath him. Bucky gasps and stays buried for seconds before framing his face and using his mouth. He moans, sucking as Bucky slides between his lips, lashing his tongue along the underside of Bucky's cock. He keeps pace with Bucky's movements. With the replica vibrator, it _nearly_ feels like he has two Buckys fucking him toward release, and _fuck_ , the thought of _actually_ having two Buckys: hands pulling his hair while Bucky uses his mouth, fingertips digging into his hips while _another_ Bucky grinds into his ass...

Bucky tugs on his hair, and he moans, twisting the vibrator up another notch. He whines, Bucky falling out of his mouth as he chants a multitude of swears. His legs quake, gut clenching, vibrator buzzing hard enough that his buttocks ripple with the vibration of the balls.

“Christ, that sounds intense. You alright?” asks Bucky, rubbing circles into Steve's shoulders as Steve pants, sucking in shaky breaths.

“God, it's— _oh fuck_ ,” moans Steve, arm nearly collapsing when Bucky reaches across his back and slowly fucks him with the vibrator. The crown at the rim of his hole makes him whimper and rock back against the toy, taking it in to the base, vibrations more tolerable deep inside.

“You getting close?” Bucky slowly fucks Steve with the toy, smirking when he eases it nearly all the way out and Steve whines, hips surging to take in the vibrator's entire length. Steve's hand slaps on his thigh, fingertips digging into the solid muscle every time he pulls out the toy.

“Bucky, _fuck_ . B- _uck_!”

“Guess so,” chuckles Bucky, Steve doing little more than gasping his name in between strained moans. Steve's nails bite into his thigh, and he hisses, tipping Steve's chin up and looking down at him. “You gonna come for me, doll?”

Steve nods and lets go of Bucky's leg, wrapping his fingers around Bucky's cock and taking Bucky back into his mouth. He keeps a hold of the base, working his mouth along Bucky's length as Bucky fucks him with the vibrator. His balls are tight between his legs, dick hard and wet with preejaculate. He focuses on the way Bucky fills his mouth, focuses on the stretch of his lips and the flutter of his tongue. Bucky pets his hair as he sucks, whispering praise and slowly thrusting the vibrator into his ass.

“Like that, baby, come on. _Oh fuck_ ,” groans Bucky, pushing the toy as deep as it can go and grinding his palm against the base. His head falls back between his shoulders, hips rocking into the wet slide of Steve's lips over his cock. Steve sucks _hard_ , tongue curling and swirling around the sensitive head. _“Steve_ ,” he moans, pulling Steve's hair.

Steve hums around Bucky's prick, orgasm pooling in his stomach, heat pulsing along his spine. He wriggles his hips, thinks he'll come from the next level of vibrations.

“Jesus, Stevie, you want more?” asks Bucky, toying with the vibrator's control. Steve hums again and bucks back against the toy. “Okay, baby doll, gonna crank it to four,” he says, combing his fingers through Steve's hair and amping up the vibrations. Steve's entire body goes taut, back bowing in an attempt to escape the buzzing. “You're all right, s'all right, doll.” He massages Steve's nape and rubs his shoulders, letting go of the toy as Steve stills, mouth lax around his prick, brow wrinkled.

Steve takes a few seconds to steady his breathing. Once he's adjusted, he looks up at Bucky and nods slightly, whining when Bucky resumes his slow movements into his mouth and ass. Bucky re-angles the vibrator, buzzing head riding over his prostate with every slide into his body. He presses both hands against the mattress, letting Bucky fuck his mouth and concentrating on grinding back onto the toy.

Bucky keeps the vibrator still, fingertips tingling from the intensity of the vibrations. He's amazed that Steve can handle it, amazed that Steve's lasted so long. He cards his metal fingers through Steve's sweaty hair, wrenching Steve's head back and holding Steve's gaze as he rocks into Steve's mouth.

Buck slips into his throat and he groans, nose pressing against Bucky's smooth groin with every deep press of Bucky's hips. He's nearly there, thought four would be high enough, but with no direct stimulation to his cock he needs that extra push. Steve lets Bucky's cock fall from his mouth and groans, clenching tightly around the vibrator and looking up at Bucky. “One more, Bucky. I _can't_ , need one higher...”

“Five? You sure, doll? That's the highest setting.”

“I can handle it. _Please_ , Bucky, you gotta. So close, babe, need'ta _come_.”

The last setting's a strong _pulsing_ vibration that makes Steve _scream_ , eyelids tightly closed, upper body collapsing against the mattress as he _comes_ . He tightens around the toy, pulsing pressure against his already sensitive insides making him moan weakly, legs quivering and chest heaving, cock spurting another ribbon of spunk across the comforter. “Buck, Buck, _Bucky_ ,” he gasps, hips jerking, Bucky shushing him and rubbing between his shoulders as Bucky turns off the vibrator. He exhales sharply through his nose and looks up at Bucky, nodding that he's okay for Bucky to ease the toy out of him.

“Jesus, baby doll, you were so good. You okay?” asks Bucky, setting the vibrator aside and cupping Steve's face with both hands. Steve's lower lids are wet and there's drool smeared across the corner of his mouth. He carefully thumbs Steve's face dry and smiles down at him. “Steve?”

“Fucking hell, Buck, that was somethin',” huffs Steve, groaning and nudging Bucky until Bucky sits with his legs spread. He scoots closer and presses his forehead against Bucky's hip, humming when Bucky strokes his fingers through his hair. Bucky's still hard, and he hefts himself up onto an elbow, looking up at Bucky and guiding Bucky into his mouth.

Bucky groans and drags his fingers through Steve's hair, breathing quickening as Steve puts every effort into making him come. Steve shivers while he sucks, after-effects of his orgasm prickling under his skin. “Fuck, Steve, looked so gorgeous comin' on my cock. Love making you feel like that, doll. And _fuck_ , did you _scream_ . Can't remember you ever going so _still_ before, baby.”

Steve hums, hips wriggling against the bed. He cups Bucky's balls, rolling them in his palm and gently squeezing. Bucky rocks up into his mouth, grip tightening in his hair as his breathing gets faster. He catches Bucky's gaze just as Bucky moans his name and comes, balls deep as Bucky spills down his throat.

Bucky shivers, puff of Steve's breath against the bare skin between his legs making him whine. He pushes Steve's hair off of his forehead and cups the back of Steve's head. “Get up here,” he says, grinning as Steve sluggishly gets his knees beneath himself. He has to lean up to kiss Steve, but Steve meets him halfway, taste of himself strong on Steve's tongue.

Sliding his hands down Steve's back, he squeezes Steve's ass, chuckling when Steve whimpers and drops his forehead against his shoulder. Steve wiggles against his chest, pushing at him until Steve gets him on his back, lying on top of him, face still buried in his neck. “Feeling good?”

“ _Fuck_ , I still feel like it's vibrating inside me,” sighs Steve, shivering when Bucky spreads his cheeks and delicately traces the tender rim of his hole. “ _Buck_ ,” he laughs, squirming between Bucky's legs and reaching back behind himself. He grabs Bucky's hands and pins Bucky's arms at their sides. “God, _don't_ , I'll either pass out or cry.”

“Shit, really?”

“ _Yes_ , really. I _still_ might pass out.” Steve kisses the hollow of Bucky's throat and lets go of Bucky's hands to curl his arms around Bucky's waist. He keeps an eye on Bucky when Bucky hugs him back, hands staying up between his shoulders blades.

“I hate to admit it, but I'm feelin' a little bested by my cock clone right now.”

“Don't let it get to your head,” starts Steve, rolling his eyes when the corner of Bucky's mouth quirks against his forehead, “but I very much prefer the real thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
